


Cuddles

by kenmapplepi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmapplepi/pseuds/kenmapplepi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know this is really short but I haven't written anything in so long I'm trying to get back into it!

Kuroo closed his eyes and let himself smile at the soft purring coming from the boy in his arms. Kenma had crawled his way into Kuroo's bed earlier that evening, set his phone down and curled up against his chest without a word of explanation. Soft hair tickled Kuroo’s nose, flooding him with the sweet Omegan scent it carried underneath the smell of Kenma's shampoo.

The rumbling sound deep in Kenma’s chest grew louder as Kuroo trailed a hand up the boy’s arm to brush his fingertips against the mark on his neck. Kuroo smiled a little wider, remembering the night he’d given it to him. Kenma’s skin was so soft, milk-pale around the light red scarring. He craned his neck until he could press a kiss to the mark. Letting his arm slide back down his mate’s body, wrapping around Kenma's bare waist and pulling him even tighter against his chest.

The smaller boy huffed quietly and poked his mate in the ribs. Kuroo grinned down at him, all sharp teeth and soft eyes, heat blooming in his chest at the look on his mate's face. Kenma rolled his eyes, but kept purring. He reached up to trace his fingers along Kuroo’s own mark, it was harder to see than Kenma’s but worn with no less pride just below his collarbone. As though unconsciously, Kenma tilted his head to let his neck stretch, allowing his scent to waft over Kuroo, causing the alpha to lean in and kiss his forehead, breathing deeply and laughing softly. He squeezed Kenma tight, then relaxed, utterly and completely happy.


End file.
